1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tyre removal machines comprising an upper member positioned at the top of a coaxial vertical rotary shaft which projects upwards from a machine casing, to rigidly support the rim of a wheel positioned coaxial to it.
2. Prior Art
The usual operations of this type of machine, aimed at removing a tyre from the wheel rim and mounting another tyre on the same wheel rim, are carried out on the wheel while positioned on said upper member. Said upper member is positioned at a height of 1-1.4 m from the floor, to enable the operator to comfortably operate on the wheel.
Currently, to mount the wheel on the upper member, the operator is obliged to lift it from the floor as far as the upper member using only muscular work, and likewise to return it to the ground. This not only results in considerable muscular fatigue but also involves time wastage.
An object of the present invention is to obviate said drawbacks.